everything changed when i met you
by black sweet-chan
Summary: Amu is writing a blog about her life as weird and proud, friendless loner with a bully problem at school. she write about her family problems and the problems that have haunted her for years, will Ikuto help when he don't know the truth? T cuzz im paranod
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! i'm back in the game and ready to write! so this is a story about Amu who is kinda like us... wired and proud but she have some struggles and problems at home included a hard past...pore pore Amu... and Ikuto. hope you like this little story of me and just to have it said: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! **

* * *

><p>'<em>You know when you feel alone and wrong and it feels so damn right? Well that's my life! and if someone ask I just say' I'm not crazy I just do as the voices tell me to'. I don't suffer from insanity I enjoy every minute of it!' People say I'm weird and looking for attention, I say I'm me and you are giving me the attention so thanks!<em>

_I don't know what I'm doing and I never think over what I say I don't have friends because everyone is afraid of what they can't understand, I don't mind actually. I would much rather have no friends then have a thousand fake once._

_I have always been looking for 'my gift' hoping that I would have some sort of talent but I haven't found it so I guess you can say I'm one of god's experiment rabbits that went wrong, but once made, once lived. _

_Well my name is Ami, I don't know what made me write this but I know I probably have some sort of problem with my grammar or spelling… or is that the same? Well you see, I'm one of those with straight A's and still don't know a fucking thing! And if you have to ask; yes that's possible! I think that's one of the things I hear almost every day, well that and how ugly I am. But I'm proud of my ugly ass and they can say what they want._

_My interests is kind of nothing actually, I can sit and stare at a spot on the wall for a half an hour and think it's funny, as I wrote/said over, I don't have other friends than myself so I'm used to be my own company. I write but I'm not good so if you understand this much you are good! My 'hobby' is music, the only things that always have been there for me and always could set the right words on a situation, so to say it easily; I have a lot of music on my iPod. Music is the only things that have been there for me all the time even though my mother's suicide… _

_Yes, my mother took her own life and now I'm all alone with my dad who always works just because he is too afraid to face the truth that his wife, my mom is dead and she took her own life._

_And now you are probably asking: why? Or how? Well it was my birthday…yes I know, and I came home from school and saw her there she had killed herself by a knife in the hart and beside her there was a present and a card where it was written 'I'm sorry'. I cried for 9 months every day and I stopped eating and dirking, my dad was to busy to ever notice but I didn't really want him to neither. _

_The only time my dad sat me over working over time again, was when the school called him telling I had lost conscious, so they called an ambulance, he came when he was finish working. He yelled at me for an hour. It was all terrible and it didn't help when dad started a new job at a hotel as a manager. I came to give him the lunch to a change, man how I wish I didn't. I came and there he and some clients stand talking and I hide so I don't bother him. And I hear him say: '__**no, no I don't have kids and I don't think I ever would have.**__' I know you probably think I'm over reacting but that is one of those things you never forget and you end up laying awake at night wondering if you heard right._

_So you see my life isn't as wonderful as yours but I'm standing here with my head held high and I think I can't change the choices of god but I can change my choices to have a better life but to be honest I don't know what is the right choice here, and all I wish is to see my mom again and ask the same question as you asked me; WHY? Why did you take your own life? Why did you leave me here wishing to be with you up there, but suffering trough it because I know dad won't take it if I took my life too. Why? _

_Written 3.36 am, Ami_

'_Wow that girl has been through a lot.'_ I thought sitting on my PC just surfing. I'm glad I overheard those girls when they talked about this blog. My eyes scanned the screen, looks like she wants to be anonym so there is only written a name here.

"Ami."I said to myself just wondering if it was her real name

"IKUTO! Your home!" I got busted my sister, damn it. I climbed out the window as fast I could but remembering to grab my violin on the way and jumped down from three to three. The sun was way too bright and I there is nothing to do… I guess I'm going to the park today.

**(Amu POV) **

I was sitting in the park on 'my' bench, I know but since everyone is avoiding me no one ever sits here besides me.

It had been a long day, I was so amazing that I manage to wake up to late and had to run all the way to school since I was too late for the buss and of course I had to wake up to late on the one day the teacher actually remember me! AND if that wasn't bad enough the 'poplars' decided that today would be the perfect day for dumping paint on me. Yay… this is the best birthday ever…

So I sit here just writing on my nest blog article and I see this awesome looking guy! He has blue hair- Ha! I'm not the only one with a unusual hair color!- and is wearing ripped light blue pants and a black tee-shirt that hugged his body and show of a hint of abs. God I can feel myself blush by just looking at him. He is looking down, like he is just trying to block out the world? Is he like me? I watched as he suddenly just jumped up in a tree and lay down like he was about to sleep, but he looked at me. Straight in the eye and I know that my blush is growing. I'm so embarrassed right now! I have to look away I tell myself again and again in my head but it's like my eyes are glued to his, like I can't look away. I think he feel the same since he isn't looking away too, then this stupid dog comes running at the tree barking and he jump longer up so I lost the sigh of this mysterious, handsome guy… I wonder what his name is.

I don't know how long I sat there just looking at the screen before I continued to write, my mind was like scanning all info about this guy I haven't even talked to! I think he likes dark colors, he had a violin bag so I guess he plays, tall, skinny, handsome… probably a jerk, all good things have a bad one and this is way too many good once for him to be a good guy, I bet his like Tadase a good looking selfish jerk who only care about his pride!

I don't know how long I sat in the park but when I suddenly came to reality it was dark outside and I was the only person in the park so I decided that I would start to go home, I have never been a fan of darkness, well I almost only wear dark colors but after 'that' incident I have been scared of the dark.

When I was finished packing all my stuff together, I started walking a little bit faster home. It was cold so every breath I breathed was visible and I felt the hair on my arms rising since I only was wearing a black tee-shirt where it was written 'hate and love its almost the same' and a black pair of ripped pants with some of my favorite boots and a skull belt.

I walked the same way as always, but after a while I heard a beautiful but yet sorrow melody that seemed to give the path a whole new expression, like the whole world just stopped to wait for me to take in the song, the way the full moon was shining and made the whole park kind of magical and the new music, I have never thought that a song other than hardcore, heavy metal or similar could express the way I feel but… it was like this came from the heart instead of from the violin. I started walking toward the music; it didn't take long to know it came from a hidden place in the park, it was like walking blind but still know where you're going. I dogged a few bushes and the violinist became visible.

It was beautiful just how the whole scene looked, the moon right over him, the stars making it all sparkle and the music wrapped around the area like a warm wool blanket. I'm not so sure anymore if it's the cold or the music that make my hair rise. I can't make out who it is that is playing but right now I don't really care. When he stopped he looked up and to my –and his- surprise it was the guy from before and I bet ten bucks I have a huge blush.

"Wow." I couldn't find any other words to describe it.

"So I guess pinky liked it." He said back with a smirk that made him look like a God in the moonlight.

"Pinky has a name you know!" I was starting to get angry, he is just as I expected!

"And am I so lucky I get to know?" he was absolutely love this!

"And who's asking?" crossed my arms and tried to look angry, but to be honest it was kind of funny… but that is something that will stay un-told in my mind.

''Ikuto, is asking pinky what's her name is." He started to pack the violin back, and I adjusted the PC bag on my shoulder, not because it was something wrong but because I was nervous.

"A-Amu" DAMN MY STUTTERING! He took up his violin case and looked at me with a smirk like he had just found it very funny to embarrass me- which is not totally impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>hehe;P wait and see! i hope you like this,, i used some of those copy and past things you put on profiles, so i DON'T own them! i don't know how wrote those but it belongs to those who wrote them in the first place^^ review and i may write faster!<strong>

**R&R**

**Victoria *"."***


	2. Chapter 2

**so this is the next chapter of everything changed when i met you! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! and if i may say it again, if i did own a single thing of SC it would be pure Amuto! but since i own the plot this will be pure Amuto! YAY! **

* * *

><p>' <em>I never thought somebody would just show up like that, being friendly to me. I never thought I would have somebody who asked my name with a friendly voice, I never thought of the word '<em>friend_' or '_friendly_' would ever be in my blog, but I guess faith have something in store for me._

'_What's your name?' how can something so… normal make a person blush and stutter? How can it be that someone, a guy would ask me that? _

_I don't know. _

_I hope I will meet him again, I don't think I'm in LOVE, it's a big word but I think it's just some getting' use to having a person asking how your day have been. I don't think he likes me but he is friendly to me and that works for me._

_I sort of blame me for have to say goodbye, if I just didn't have my outer character, when I talk to people I don't know or don't know me I sort of act like all 'cool an' spicy' well maybe that's why no one want to be my friends, they think I am the stuck up snob but for me it's them, I hope I'm not snobby it's just that I don't have the courage to be myself._

_I have to go now; my dad is expecting dinner… I promise to write soon, it's just that I'm a little… excited about this all friend stuff, like is it for real or is he just some person who will knock me down on once I give him a little trust? What do you think I should do, and please remember I am WAY too shy to even ask if he want to be my friend, I hope this would help people with the same 'problem' as me and well be them self because I don't have the courage.'_

_Written 9.30 Am, Ami _

My eyes scanned the screen; it was good she met this guy. I hope she is having it better. Am-u-i-u-i-u-i? They have really similar names. I don't get it but something isn't right about her name, I know it might be a totally different girl but something in my guts is telling me that they are the same, I think I have lost it now. It's probably just me wanting something out of the ordinary to happen isn't it?

I sipped my coffee and looked out the big window at the internet café I was at, god how I hate the rain. It had been pouring out side all day and I haven't been able to go! Well I got to read the newest update of her blog so something good came out of this.

My eyes went to a pink haired girl as she ran through the rain and in a grocery store; she was wearing a ripped pair of black pants and a pink and black striped tee-shirt. My eyes went traveled over her a final time before she disappeared in the grocery store. She was stunning. Her natural pink hair and her blush, I mean, who would not fall for her? Wait! Am I falling for a girl when I only know her name? That is so not what I have been saying to myself! Never fall for a girl because her body! She is hot…AHHHH! Ok I need to think about other things.

I don't know how long I just sat there staring at the wall but something or someone made come back to earth. Amu.

She was walking out when some girls stopped her, the 'leader' had red curly hair -looked like a wig if you ask me- all about her told me one thing: bitch. One of her 'friends suddenly takes Amus shopping bag? Why? Ok I don't think friends start ripping and throwing your groceries. I can feel my anger becoming near the edge soon and that bitch S-L-A-P-S her? I felt my feet moving towards the door leaving some money at the table, the raid hit my head hard and a sudden chill spread through my body but I kept on moving. When I was standing in hear reach I heard a Santa laugh from the bitch. Both me and Amu who was staring right at me was about to laugh but we manage to keep serious. When one of the wig-bitch's slaves noticed me she looked like she was about to faint, and the wig-bitch whose name was apparently Saaya turned around to look at me, with heart's in her eyes…

"Ikuto." Amu said and looked pale like she thought I was going to walk every after the Santa laugh.

"Hey, Amu-KOI. Are there a problem here?" I said with my signature smirk and a sweet voice. I saw the Saaya girl looking like she just saw a ghost and was about to cry or laugh.

"so… you want me to believe that YOU are this THING'S boyfriend? I mean she is a-"

"so you don't believe me? Well believe this" I said and took Amus little body in my arms -she was even shaking- and looked her deep in the eye and watched as her eyes grew wider and closed the gap between our lips, her whole body stiffen but soon she relaxed and closed her eyes. A hint of strawberry and mint, her soft lips against mine, the raid that was floating down our wet bodies, everything was amazing. When the need for air was to strong we pulled apart and noticed something we were… too busy to notice before. They were gone. I looked at Amu and a sudden guilt was coming over me, I had taken advantage of the situation and done something she might not like. The guilt was so strong all I could do was leave.

**(Amu POV)**

It was the typical movie kiss, like one of those you see two people kiss in the rain. And he just kisses me like that, takes my first kiss and pretend as nothing have happen and leaves! I mean he was nice to save me from Santa's little devil but seriously! LEAVE ME RIGHT AFTER HE TAKES MY FIRST KISS! I was about to cry. But I manage to pick up some of the groceries that wasn't ruined and walk home before I let my tears run down my cheeks, I closed the door and managed to stop crying before I made some dinner for me. while i sat there just searing in the wall i noticed my favorite picture.

To be hones I feel lonely her without mom, dad and Ami. I walked to the picture on the wall from the time when we were happy, it was me and mom holding hands and Ami on dad lap, Ami died when she was 4 years old of an illness the whole family got down and mom and dad started fighting and after a while mom took her own life. I even remembered when everyone called me a devil since I didn't cry. I can't cry in front of people, I just can't. They called me a devil but the devil cried itself to sleep every night. Even tonight, tonight its 4 years since Ami died, I was 11, and 12 when my mom took her life. I don't remember walking to my room but it was nice to have a pillow to hug, I must have cried for long because the next thing I remember was my nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>ok remember to make my day and give me a smile on my face (and probaly make a chapter come faster) REVIEW! i will write faster if i get reviews;) <strong>

**von voyage**

**victoria K_K**


End file.
